


Facilitate

by jacyevans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Sarcasm, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacyevans/pseuds/jacyevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac heaves a sigh and sits down at the counter, sliding a rolling pin back and forth between his hands and covering his palms in flour. “Danny wants to have sex.”</p><p>Stiles blinks. “O...kay?” He waits a beat for Isaac to continue. “And you… don’t?”</p><p>Isaac shakes his head. “No.”</p><p>“With Danny?”</p><p>“With anyone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facilitate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sassyshanks for her prompt at tw-glompfest, "Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski dynamics. Isaac is asexual, and he thinks he's broken." Betaed by the lovely eeyore9990. Really hope this was worth the wait, sassyshanks!

“I think there’s something wrong with me.”

Stiles looks up from the cookies he’s prying off of a baking sheet, shaking out his hand when he burns himself. He hisses, sucking his thumb into his mouth.

“Why would you think that?” Stiles asks around his thumb.

Isaac shrugs, reaching out to suck the pain from his skin. A small tendril of black crawls up his arm.

“Thanks,” Stiles says and goes back to the cookies, just as carelessly as before. Isaac rolls his eyes when he burns himself again. Stiles scowls. “Shut up and answer the question.”

Isaac heaves a sigh and sits down at the counter, sliding a rolling pin back and forth between his hands and covering his palms in flour. “Danny wants to have sex.”

Stiles blinks. “O...kay?” He waits a beat for Isaac to continue. “And you… don’t?”

Isaac shakes his head. “No.”

“With Danny?”

“With anyone.”

It feels so good to say the words out loud. Most of the pack talk openly about their “sexcapades,” as Stiles has dubbed them, much to Derek’s intense frustration. They never press Isaac to contribute, but he feels awkward just laughing in the background. On more than one occasion, he’s fled to another room or pretended to fall asleep. The guys in the locker room talk about sex like it’s the end-all, be-all, and Isaac laughs, but never adds to the conversations. Some of the guys tease him about being a virgin, until Scott or Stiles - or on one memorable occasion, Kira - get in their faces. 

And then there’s Danny.

Isaac hadn’t spoke to him since everything that happened with the nogitsune - and the fact that Danny knew exactly what was going on the entire time still blows Isaac’s mind, even almost a year down the line. It made talking to him that much easier, knowing he didn’t have to lie about why he has plans on every full moon, or why he spends so much time at Derek’s loft.

He’s even learned to put up with Jackson on the rare occasion he deems them worthy for a visit. He’s still a raging dick, but lighter somehow, his edges a little less rough and his comments a lot less mean.

He hadn’t understood why Jackson pulled him to the side at the end of one weekend, sized him up with a totally blank expression, and told Isaac, “I guess you’ll do.” Not until Danny crowded Isaac against his bedroom door as soon as Jackson left and kissed him.

Stiles purses his lips, drawing him out of his musings. “Maybe you’re asexual.”

Isaac frowns, hunching further into his sweater. “Doesn’t that mean you’re grossed out by sex?”

“There’s a spectrum,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes when the furrow in Isaac’s brow deepens. “Means that’s only one extreme. There are asexual people who just don’t want to have sex, and some who have sex all the time; they just aren’t attracted to everyone with two legs and a penis.”

The _like Danny_ goes unsaid, and Isaac can’t help but snort, even if the thought makes his chest tighten. Before Isaac, Danny brought a new fuckbuddy home practically every week; Isaac could smell the scent of sex in his bedroom even after Danny washed his sheets and threw open a window.

Stiles shoves a cookie at Isaac’s face, making him scowl, batting at his wrist. “Go home. Do some research. And take the damn cookie, the fewer I have to worry about my dad sneaking down at the station, the better.”

“Like you aren’t planning on making cookies for pack night.” Stiles’ cookies are legendary; the one Saturday he showed up at Derek’s without them, Kira checked him for a fever and Scott asked him who died.

Stiles scowls and points at the door. “Get the hell out of my kitchen.”

Isaac helps himself to three more cookies on his way out.

\--

Researching isn’t exactly Isaac’s forte, but he googles to the best of his ability, not surprised when Stiles sends him several text messages full of links. His head spins, brain trying to process all of the new information. Scott asks what has him looking so troubled, but he doesn’t tell him, or Derek when he asks the same question. No, he isn’t brooding by himself, you should be one to talk, Derek; he’s talking to Stiles.

He’s still amazed that’s a legitimate answer; he and Stiles have only really bonded over the past few months - hard not to, when they have Scott in common, who, sick and tired of their bitching, literally locked them in a closet together until they _worked their shit out._ Melissa raised her eyebrow when they finally made their way out, but shook her head, not bothering to ask - somehow, he isn’t surprised that it wasn’t the strangest place in her house for Stiles to randomly crawl his way out of.

Having an actual name to what he’s been feeling for years makes everything so much clearer, better - he’s asexual, not a freak or defective. He still avoids Danny for days, making excuses for why he can’t go out, ducking his text messages and phone calls. He sees Danny’s car in Stiles’ driveway and comes in through the window instead of the front door, hears Danny downstairs asking Stiles if something is wrong with Isaac.

“Nope,” Stiles says quickly, “No way. I’m staying out of it. You lovebirds can figure this out yourself.”

“You need to tell him,” he tells Isaac after Danny leaves, when he comes upstairs and finds Isaac hiding in his bedroom.

Isaac raises an eyebrow. “How is this staying out of it exactly?”

“Two of my packmates are miserable. I want to fix it.” His entire face wrinkles up. “ _Ugh_ , I sound like Scott. I’m supposed to be rubbing off on him, not the other way around.”

“Pun intended?”

Stiles throws a pillow at him, falling backwards onto the bed so hard, the springs creak. Isaac waits until he gets comfortable to toss the pillow back at his face.

He rubs a hand over his nose. “You suck, dude.”

“I thought we established that I don’t.”

Stiles flails, almost upending himself off of the bed in his haste to sit up. “See how easy that was?”

Isaac’s smirk falls; he leans back against the desk, staring down at his feet, and Stiles sighs.

“Has Danny ever pressured you into having sex?”

Isaac’s head snaps up; he thinks back to the few times Danny tried to go further than getting their shirts off, when Isaac said _no_ or _stop_ and Danny immediately complied, no questions asked. “No, of course not.”

“Has he ever even implied that having sex is a condition to staying in a relationship with you?”

Isaac huffs, folding his arms over his chest. “No, but--”

“Good, because then I would have to kick his ass.”

Isaac snorts at the sheer hilarity of the thought; Danny would drop him on his ass in an instant.

Stiles kicks him in the shin. “Dick. Seriously, Isaac - as a completely separate party whose only stake in this relationship is wanting his two friends to be happy - I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Danny cares about you. _You_ , not sex.”

He bites his lip, and Stiles sighs, tugging on his shoes. 

Isaac’s brow furrows. “What are you doing?”

“Facilitating, apparently. Come on.”

“What does that even mean?” Isaac asks, but he follows Stiles out to the Jeep, folding himself into the front seat so he doesn’t bang his knees on the dash. He fiddles with the radio while Stiles drives, checking his phone incessantly, even though he isn’t expecting anyone to call.

Stiles has to literally kick him out of the car to get him moving when they pull into Danny’s driveway.

He slings his arm around Isaac’s shoulder. “Everything is going to work out. I promise. And when it does, you owe me a new bat since it’s your fault mine was eaten by a troll.”

Isaac glares and shoves Stiles’ arm off of his shoulders. “You’re the one who kept saying _trip, trap, trip, trap_ while you poked him with your bat.”

“You told him he looked like a troll!”

“He _was_ a freakin’ troll!”

“Am I interrupting something?” Danny asks, leaning against the doorway, and Isaac can’t help but smile at the sight, even while his stomach twists itself into knots. 

“Nope. Not at all.” Stiles pushes Isaac forwards. “Isaac has something to tell you. I’m just here to facilitate.”

“Thought you were staying out of it,” Danny says, making Isaac smirk as he sits down on the couch. 

“That’s what I said.”

Stiles scowls, sitting on the floor across from him with a pout. “Mean. Why is everyone so mean to me?”

Danny raises an eyebrow, sitting down next to Isaac and putting his arm around his shoulders. “Do you want the entire list, or should I just give you the abridged version?”

“Fuck you, I am a ball of fucking sunshine.”

“My ass.” He glances at Isaac with a sheepish smile and gives him a quick kiss. “Sorry. You had something you wanted to tell me?”

Isaac hesitates, glancing at Stiles, who shoots him two over-enthusiastic thumbs up. He drags a hand through his hair, pulling away from Danny so he can turn to face him more fully. 

“I need to tell you something important.” Danny’s brow furrows, but he doesn’t interrupt. Isaac takes a deep breath. “I think I’m asexual,” he says, and the words come out in a rush, all of his careful planning on what exactly to say going up in a puff of smoke.

The lines of worry evaporate off of Danny’s face in an instant. He actually huffs a laugh, reaching for Isaac’s hand. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Isaac says, anxiety clawing at his throat. “That’s all you have to say to me?”

“I fail to see how this changes anything.”

“I don’t want to have sex! At all, ever. How does this not change anything?”

Danny sighs. “Isaac. I like sex. A lot. But,” he squeezes Isaac’s hand, “I like you more. We’ll figure this out.” 

Isaac stares at him, dumbfounded, because after all of the worrying and the panicking and the avoidance, it really was just as easy as Stiles said. He can’t help the smile that splits his face.

“Awwww,” Stiles says, earning him a glare from both parties. He wiggles his eyebrows, unrepentant. 

Isaac turns back to Danny with a roll of his eyes. “So, do you still want to date me?” he asks, means it to come out cocky and teasing, but his voice is too soft, too hesitant.

Danny leans forwards and kisses him, hand coming up to cup the back of his head. “What does that tell you?” he asks, rubbing his thumb along his hairline.

Isaac grins. “Don’t know. Maybe you should do it again.”

“Stiles?” Danny asks, not taking his eyes off of Isaac’s face.

“Yes?”

“Go facilitate some place else.”

Isaac cuts his eyes to the side just in time to Stiles’ widen with understanding. He scurries to his feet, walking backwards towards the door, tripping over the end table as he goes. “Got it. Righto. You won’t hear another word out of me, not one little peep, I’m just going to--”

Danny heaves a sigh. “Stiles.”

“Going!” Stiles gives them a jaunty wave. “Have fun, you crazy kids!”

As the door closes behind him, Danny pushes Isaac down on the couch until he’s flat on his back. To his surprise, Danny wraps his fingers along Isaac’s shoulders, leans in to kiss him soft and slow before lying down on top of Isaac with his head on his chest. His heartbeat is a steady, thumping rhythm that lulls Isaac into a sense of calm.

“Hey, Danny,” he says, curling his hand around Danny’s arm.

“Yeah?”

“You think you could give me a ride to Modell’s?”

“Random much,” Danny says; his laughter vibrates through Isaac’s ribs. “Why?”

Isaac stares at the top of Danny’s head and smiles to himself. “I owe Stiles a bat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [ tumblr!](http://jacyevans.tumblr.com)


End file.
